Arendelle
Arendelle is the name of the kingdom in the film Frozen. It is the Norwegian-inspired home to Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. Background The oldest known monarchs of Arendelle were King Agnarrand Queen Iduna. On the winter solstice, Iduna would give birth to Elsa, who was gifted with the ability to control ice and snow. Three years later, on the summer solstice, Iduna would have her second child, Anna, who lacked any magical abilities. Due to the unstable nature of Elsa's powers, the castle was closed off for thirteen years, per the king's orders; this was done for Elsa's safety, as well as the safety of Arendelle's populace. During Elsa and Anna's teenage years, Agnarr and Iduna perished in a storm at sea. Three years after their deaths, on the day of Elsa's coronation, her magical abilities were unintentionally exposed to the public by Anna. Upon running away, Elsa accidentally sets off an eternal winter that consumes the kingdom. While Anna searched for Elsa to end the curse, Hans—a visiting prince from the Southern Isles that Anna had been engaged to—took on the task of governing the kingdom in her absence. Unbeknown to either Anna or Elsa, Hans had hidden agendas to eventually usurp the throne to rule as king. After Elsa's incarceration as punishment for her curse, and Anna's supposed death as a result of a curse accidentally inflicted by Elsa, Hans became the illegitimate king consort of Arendelle, fooling the citizens into believing he and Anna married prior to her death, leaving the kingdom in his hands. Towards the end of the film, thanks to Anna's efforts and love for her sister, Elsa found the courage to undo the eternal winter and peace was restored to the kingdom; Hans was sent back to his homeland to face punishment for his actions of treason against the princess and queen, trade was cut with the neighboring kingdom of Weselton as their duke led an assassination plot against Elsa during the eternal winter, and Elsa regained her position as reigning monarch. Places of interest * Arendelle Castle: The home of the royal family of Arendelle. ** Arendelle Chapel: The chapel in which Elsa's coronation ceremony took place. * Village: The village outside the castle gates. It is comprised of homes, shops, a marketplace, the docks, and the city's clock tower. * Mountains: The vast wilderness landscape surrounding the kingdom. It is here that Arendelle's primary export—ice—is harvested. Traversing through this area can be rather dangerous, as savage wolves lurk throughout. ** Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna: A shop belonging to Oaken. Merchandise, clothing, and other goods can be purchased here. It also houses a sauna for weary travelers. ** The North Mountain: A looming, ominous mountain that towers over the rest of the land. The Snow Queen claimed it as her home with the creation of her ice palace. ** Valley of the Living Rock: A hidden valley inhabited by mystical trolls. Its existence is known by very few. Trivia To see the trivia, click here * The name 'Arendelle' is based on the Norwegian town of Arendal, located in the county of Aust-Agder, to the southwest of the Norwegian capital Oslo; however, the scenery of Arendelle is based primarily on Nærøyfjord in western Norway, as well as various buildings in Oslo, Bergen, and other Norwegian cities. * Arendelle's name is also similar to that of Arundel, an English market town and civil parish in a steep vale of the South Downs, West Sussex. ** The name was spelled 'Arundell' until 1733, when the final l was dropped. ** Arundel is home to Arundel Castle, seat of the Duke of Norfolk; and to Arundel Cathedral, seat of the (Catholic) Bishop of Arundel and Brighton. * In Norwegian, 'Aren' is possibly derived from 'ørn', which means "eagle", and 'delle' is derived from 'dal', which means "valley". * The crocus is a symbol of rebirth and spring. ** In cold regions, the flower blooms while snow is still on the ground. * The eternal winter Elsa caused may be a representation about how, in the northern reaches of Norway, winter will last anywhere from 8–10 months. * Reading further into the meaning of this kingdom's name, it's interesting to note that Walt Disney's own great-grandfather was named Arundel Disney. * In the film Big Hero 6, a ship from Arendelle can be spotted sitting in the docks. * As shown in Olaf's Frozen Adventure, several holidays belonging to a diverse selection of cultures and religions are celebrated in Arendelle. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Places Category:Homes